Dyskusja użytkownika:Populus
Populus, według listy userów masz biurokratę i admina. Czemu nie dasz praw Disiowi i Tworzącemu?- The New Lewa, the air is back Postaw znak zapytania. ._.-Gormiak Użytkownik:Gormifan jest chamski i przezywa użytkowników Nadzieja Mam zamiar napisać na nowo serial Nadzieję. Ale... to nie będzie tekst z PFB. Przysięgam na GregaF. Jeśli kłamię nie we mnie Zirahk strzeli. Tekst będzie się różnił. Dlatego, proszę, nie usuwaj znowu tej strony. To nie będzie tekst z PFB. Akuumo Proszę abyś przywrócił nazwę "Wiele Zabójstw Toa Tuyet" właściwemu artykułowi. Musisz się z nami liczyć, a jeśli nie będziesz to nigdy nie zostaniesz dobrym adminem.StarożytnyWładca 14:39, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) Ważna wieść Posłuchaj,Populus.Wiem że masz mi za złe,więc spróbuję się zmienić,nawet,gdybym musiał oddać konto.Rozumiemy się?-User:Gormifan Sam posłuchaj pedale jeden VEZOK!?!?!?!?A MYŚLAŁEM,ŻE JESTEŚMY KUMPLAMI,A TY POWAŻNIE MNIE URAZIŁEŚ!ZRYWAM Z TOBĄ KONTAKT!!!!!!!!!!-A myślałem,że jesteśmy kumplami! Populus to nie ja użyłęm 2 linijki wyżej słowa pedał. To był spamer ktremu wycofałem około 20 zmian i się zemcił podszywaniem pode mnie. Vezok999 18:28, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Jeste na PFB a tam jest też Lemonardo i on jest aktywny, tak? Możesz poprosić go o przywrócenie adminów na wikię? Bo jeden (ty) to mało, zwłaszcza, że nie odwiedzasz EB zbyt często Vezok999 18:38, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Popieram, słyszałem, że był jakiś konkurs na adminów. Niech będą adminami ci, co wygrali. Akuumo Ale jacy. Wygrali u nas Disholak- tu OK i Tworzący- on odszedł. Pasowało by zrobić znowu ankietę Vezok999 18:56, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Co ty na to, Populus? Akuumo Niby mam ci uwierzyć?Nie ma głupich!-Użytkownik:Gormifan Opowiadanie o Tuyet Nam nie pasuje Rozmaite Oblicza Śmierci Toa Tuyet, a tobie Dużo Zabójstw Toa Tuyet (mi też nie specjalnie). A co by powiedział na Liczne Zabójstwa Toa Tuyet? Vezok999 10:09, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) Ale to jest wiele zabójstw,a nie liczne zabójstwa.-Gormifan Sorry doktorku, ale niestety to czy jesteś dobrym adminem podlega mojej ocenie. mojej i wszystkich!StarożytnyWładca 15:50, sty 25, 2010 (UTC)] Populus jest dobrym adminem, ale tytuł nie. Użytkownik:Akuumo Lol.My musimy o tym decydować!-User:Gormifan Mam małą prośbę. Zablokuj na zawsze Użytkownik:Kraahu7(IP: 87.205.132.170). Na poparcie dam to: Toa Gówno, Gówno, Wyspa sików, Admin, Siusiak i miotacz gówna‎‎. Nawet jego strona użytkownika jest obraźliwa. Mam nadzieję, że spełnisz prośbę --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 17:25, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Dobra. Troche mnie ponosi jak takie nooby widzę...ale źle się zachowałem i przepraszam. Populusie,zablokuj tego spamera,bo udaje,że jego wrogowie to jego przyjaciele.Poza tym przeklina.-User:Gormifan Ej,może ci się to wydawać śmieszne,ale co Pohatu290 mi zrobił?-User:Gormifan Większość użytkowników chce, aby został wprowadzony "użytkownik miesiąca" (głosowanie na najlepszego użytkownika miesiąca tu). Została jeszcze jedna sprawa: zgoda admina. Może zostać wprowadzony użytkownik miesiąca? Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Poprawka, zrobiono by nowe forum Vezok999 16:26, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Populusie,a dlaczego tu nazwałeś mnie "wyjątkowy przyjaciel"?Masz mi za złe tak?-UseR:Gormifan Skoro sie zgadzasz, to zrób miejsce na stronie głównej Vezok999 13:18, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Pop. Mam prośbę. Chodzi o Kraahu7 i Ferocośtamcośtam. Zbanujesz ich?--DARNOK 2 15:21, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Regulamin wiki Populus, regulamin nie pozwala wstawiać fanowskich obrazów na wikię i linków też. I ja to popieram ale mam prosbę: tłumacze teraz komiksy i czy mogę zamiescić link do gotowych tłumaczeń na stronach? Bo tu się wchodzi żeby informację zdobywać, a że polskich nie ma to trzeba samemu tumaczyć. W wypadku odpowiedzi przeczącej to wstawie linki na dyskusję komiksu (aktualnie robię Zemstę Axonna) Vezok999 19:36, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Zemsta Fero1248 chciał nam przekazać,że mamy się bać.Wprawdzie taki mały wandal nie jest straszny,ale...no...wiesz...ta wikia nie jest gotowa na tego typu apokalipsę.Co robić?-User:Gormifan "Nowości" Czy wyrażasz zgodę, aby na głównej stronie wikipedi mógł by być dział "Nowości"? Co to znaczy, np. gdy zostanie dodana nowa część jakiegoś serialu lub Sagi Mata Nui. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Albo jakies inne nowosci, tak aby się każdy mógł łatwo dowiedzieć Vezok999 20:06, mar 20, 2010 (UTC) Twoja strona Wiem, że to tak trochę chamsko wchodzić z buciorami w twoją stronę, ale stworzyłem pomysł, który, jest podobny do obecnego, ale nieco nowocześnieszy. Oto on. Kani Plik:Project_populus.jpg Smród Darnoka Jak najszybciej trzeba go zbanować (mam wymieniać, dlaczego?). Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] No to może ja powiem:to drugie konto TomZioma!!!!!!!!-Gormifan No i jeszcze Iruini4 Nui jest do zbanowania. Vox22 15:01, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Ludzie, piszecie do niego a on tego nie czyta... Populus, sprawdzaj częsciej fora: Adresy IP i użytkownicy do zbanowania. Vezok999 15:03, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Ta to dobrze skomentowałem że Smród Darnoka i Iruni4Nui to następcy TomaZioma i Fero12348 i zbanuj ich Bezlitosny Matoran Ssiesz. Akuumo 14:14, lip 14, 2014 (UTC)